1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to light fixtures and, in particular, to an improved system, method and apparatus for a backlit display for appliances and equipment, such as kitchen sinks and vent hoods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sinks, vent hoods and other appliances and equipment are commonly used in kitchens. The front portions of sinks, for example, are usually constructed out of the same materials as the body of the sink. Typically, any decoration or ornamentation added to the front of a metal sink is in the form of a hammered, formed, or woven metal strip design. Ceramic sinks also are known and typically have a smooth, flat front or a simple embossed design. Although each of these designs is workable and attractive for some applications, an improved system, method and apparatus for displays on appliances and equipment, such as kitchen sinks and vent hoods, would be desirable.